Dressing Up Gackt
by Shanhime
Summary: Gackt is tired after a concert and slightly nekkid. Chachamaru is winding him up. Yaoi ensues. Deal with it. YAOI PWP and SMUT.


Apologies for all who have to read this but I'm in the mood for writing smut YAY Blame not writing my novel for too long... even though I can't read it until the last chapter is reviewed. Regardless...here's some smut *cue crowd shouting yay*

**Dressing Up Gackt**

When Camui Gakuto –san walked wearily into the dressing room after his latest gig, he hadn't expected the following to happen. He was looking for a quiet end to a very stressful week; one he wasn't going to get.

He was tired from the last three nights of eight cups of coffee, two boxes of pro plus (caffeine pills) and force-fed snack bars. He was uncomfortably dripping with sweat and the only shower he'd had time for was a three minute scrub down exactly twelve minutes before he'd left his hotel room two days ago. He was starving; his last proper meal was wolfed down a full nine hours before the concert had started, at exactly 11am. The concert had lasted two hours and now, at 10pm, Gackt was looking forward to dragging his weary feet to his soft, ever so luscious, smooth, cool and yielding bed. The shower could wait till the morning.

His clothes were stuck to him. The taut, unbutton-able leather pants clung to his thighs and waist tightly and snugly and would have to be prised from his slippery, sweat soaked legs. His chest heaved, growling with hunger, painfully aching from the exercise and his lungs raw from singing. His head spun, dizzy with want for food, water, sleep, so many things that he had denied himself just for the sake of pleasing the fans.

He was a bastard to work for. Anyone who had spent more than five minutes preparing to trying to help prepare a set, stage, crew, dance routine, music arrangement, anything for the man that would sooner or later be presented to the greater public, would realise the man's ego was insatiable. If he couldn't do it himself, it wasn't good enough and the resulting temper was more than any job was worth. Sure, if the job was done right, Gackt could be cheery, happy and a joy to work for, _if_ the job was done right. If it wasn't, stand well back. More of Gackt's crew had left rather than been fired but the ones that stayed knew the quality that was expected of them.

For the moment however, regardless of crew quality, it was over. It didn't matter how it had turned out until it was time for the DVD to be released. Then he could panic over how bad he'd messed up and yell at someone else for letting him. If he wasn't so tired he might have just managed to yell at someone over how it had turned out tonight. Luckily for them he needed sleep.

As he dragged his exhausted bulk into the already deserted dressing room he had already stripped the top level of his clothing off. His abdomen gleamed, slick with sweat, firm from years of care and attention and flat from never eating anything after 7 o clock at night. The top landed on the dressing room floor and Gackt considered the pros and cons of putting another one on. Pro number one, he wouldn't get pneumonia, con number one, it was too much effort. Pro number two, he wouldn't attract too much attention to himself in front of the rabid fangirls he would inevitably have to endure when he eventually left the venue. Con number two, he was sweaty and smelly and would have to do even more washing when he arrived back home. Decisions! It was a tricky situation and, collapsing into a semi-sitting position on the moth-eaten worn, second hand couch all but thrown into the dressing room at a split second decision, Gackt forced himself to stay awake.

The entire room looked as though it had been decorated on a whim. The wallpaper was a hideous shade of puce that should only been seen never, the carpet was covered in so many stains that it was impossible to determine its original colour. The couch matched the horror of the entire room but Gackt was past caring.

He leant back into the chair to haul off his leather trousers. The view from the doorway was spectacular as the leather piece was too tight for him to attempt to put underwear on. He'd spent the last three hours with his testicles plastered to his left thigh. It would have to be now that the door opened again.

"Gackt-san, the bus is getting ready to go are you -?"

Chachamaru stopped in the doorway and tried not to stare. He tried very hard. He and the rest of the band had seen each other naked plenty of times but not upside down. Gackt paused and peered around, his trousers still around his ankles.

"Uh..."

"Evidently not..."

"Can you tell them to just go without me? I'll grab my stuff and get a taxi back to the hotel." Gackt continued finishing what he was doing and threw the despicable leather trousers somewhere. They landed with a soft thump on the floor near Chachamaru. Gackt knew that he wouldn't be able to get them back on without a fight. His entire bottom half was swollen with trying to squeeze himself into a size 6. He was an 8 but he'd been damned before he admitted it. Those trousers however, would never see the light of day again. He stood up to look around for his clothes. He could have sworn he'd left his bag of things there or was he so tired that he was forgetting where he'd put it?

"I would," the older but smaller framed man replied wistfully, bending over to scoop the crimson leather monstrosity from the dressing room floor. "But...they have already packed up the luggage and..."

As he trailed off Gackt paused, completely naked, from his futile search.

"Fack...give me my trousers then, I can go like this."

"No." Chachamaru teased with a giggle. He could run out of the dressing room with them – THUD.

In the time it had taken Chachamaru to consider running out of the dressing room and along the corridor with Gackt's crimson leather monstrosities, throw them in the path of a thousand screaming fangirls whilst outrunning a screaming, angry, naked, thirty-odd year old man who would then be chased after by the thousand screaming fangirls still fighting over the trousers as they raced up the road, outside, in the middle of the night, whilst avoiding traffic and policemen, Gackt had pinned him to the wall, both arms against the wall, and his body pressed Chacha's too close for him to duck under and bolt.

"Chacha, give me my trousers. NOW."

Gackt was a little tetchy, Chachamaru decided. Now, he could both continue this joke and risk antagonising the angry naked Gackt or he could give him the trousers and keep his dignity and his organs intact.

"I would like to remind you, Chachamaru, that I know how to kick box, I can use karate and I am so much more physically fit than you."

Chacha chuckled, more through nervousness than anything else but continued to hold the clothing item behind his back.

"Gackt, you're naked! Please..."

"Yes...I'm naked. BECAUSE YOU HAVE MY TROUSERS!"

Chachamaru didn't flinch at Gackt's angry yell. You didn't spent ten years working with someone and be unable to deal with them. Chachamaru, like the rest of the band, had learned how to deal with the highs, lows and middle grounds of Gackt's temper and he knew how to both calm him down and get a rise out of him.

Perhaps it was because Gackt was so irritated that Chachamaru _wanted _to get a rise out of him. Perhaps it was because Gackt was naked. Perhaps it was because both of them were so stressed and neither of them had pulled in so long that it wouldn't have mattered if the other was a female –or even male – goat.

"And if I refuse?" Chacha grinned, biting his lip and leaning forward. His back dug into the wall and his bottom half pushed out against Gackt's bare lowers, teasing him. The black haired jrocker considered his options; either he angrily beat his trousers out of an older, weaker man's clutches or he could seduce them from him. He was tired and Chachamaru wasn't worth the effort.

With an inward shrug Gackt leant forward over the smaller man and narrowed his eyes, waiting for the blond to either chicken out or put his convictions into play. Chachamaru froze and Gackt took a deep breath; looks like he would have to do everything himself.

Chachamaru looked up at the taller man with hesitation. He would have done something, anything, but the sight of Gackt looming down over him so domineering, so authoritatively... it was so daunting and horrifically arousing that Chachamaru, despite desperate attempts, could barely stop the stirring in his own nether regions. His cheeks as red as the trousers, his own pants tented from his, very noticeable, erection, Gackt didn't even try to hide the smirk as he licked his lips, slowly, his pink tongue leaving a noticeable glistening trail of residue on the spongy cushions of flesh. Chachamaru flinched, his eyes flickering back and forth between the cautiously moving tongue and Gackt's strong, aggressive eyes. Everything he wasn't saying was being screamed out through those eyes.

The blond, Gackt noticed, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable; his cheeks had flushed but the rest of his face had paled, the blood mostly probably vacated southwards to warm another equally blushing part of his body.

Of course, Gackt was embarrassed at the reaction he'd drawn from the much older but equally able male but his brain wasn't connecting. One cup of coffee below par and Gackt, who would have fucked anything female, would be willing to hump anything that stayed still for long enough and had a pulse but Chachamaru may not have been thinking the same thing.

"Chacha..." he offered, "Give me my trousers and we'll say no more about this." If Gackt was going to do this, this being Chachamaru, he would give him the chance to say no. He wasn't going to rape him as fiery as his libido could get when he was tired or hungry.

Chachamaru paused and swallowed. Dare he do this? Dare he try and do the nasty with his boss? Chacha knew that Gackt wouldn't fire him over something as trivial as sleeping with him so long as he didn't let the emotions get in the way of doing a good job. Chacha had no physical or emotional feelings for Gackt other than that he was one of his best friends and the only reason he was in hesitation over the right course of action was due to his sex drive. He had more restraint over his than Gackt did over his own.

"Chachamaru, I don't want to rush you, but it's really cold in here. I really need my trousers back before I freeze!"

If Chachamaru tilted his chin up just a little bit, Gackt would take his answer as a yes, if not, and Chachamaru looked away to the side or in any other direction, Gackt would understand and back away. He wasn't going to rape Chacha and he knew that he would give him his clothing and promptly leave the room if he declined. Chachamaru had a hilariously high tendency to reach embarrassment quicker than the others in the band and he wouldn't want to be around Gackt for a little while after this episode.

"Gakuto-san..." Chachamaru mumbled, afraid to look away, even to breathe in case he'd chosen the wrong option. Gackt sensed this and withdrew a fraction, removing one of his hands from the wall. There was a clear exit route, should Chacha decide to take it.

But widening the gap only caused the blond to hesitate more and Gackt, who was only just resisting chattering his teeth, was growing impatient. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't know if he should accept. Gackt would go one further and make the second move.

In one swift movement, Gackt let his mouth trail down to Chacha's neck and mould itself around his collar bone. His tongue flicked against the skin, testing it, tasting it. Chachamaru resisted releasing a husky breath of excitement but he didn't recoil, he stayed put and Gackt decided that was as much as a yes as he was going to get. He pressed his mouth closer against the older man's thin, bony chest, the flesh all but melting against the younger man's mouth. Chachamaru resisted releasing a whimper of a gasp against his attentions but he didn't recoil. Gackt took his restrained whimper as a confirmation and continued his administration, allowing his left hand to wander. It lazily drifted downwards until it reached a roadblock and hesitated at the waistband of Chachamaru's shorts. He met no further resistance save an uncompromising button which was deftly deal with before slipping beneath and coaxing the already throbbing organ to life.

Chachamaru's head lolled back against the wall, his knees quivered and his eyes fluttered closed. He was overwhelmed by the younger man's actions but too absorbed by them to do anything about it. Gackt chuckled to himself as the older man clung to him in response. The very sight of the guitarist struggling to fight back low moans was already having its effort on the singer.

Chachamaru's hands grasped around Gackt's neck and, almost doubled over, he all but leant on him. Gackt sped up, his fingers curving around the burden in Chachamaru's trousers.

"Please..." Chacha hissed his voice barely audible, "It'll...st-stain."

Gackt's grin grew wider as he slowly knelt down, pulling Chacha's lower garments down with him from the waistband. The fresh cold air only tightened the pressure.

Though disgusted just by the thought of it, Gackt dared himself to press his mouth against Chacha's stiff cock. The pleasure from it was enough to make Chacha's entire body shudder. He let a soft gasp escape, spurring Gackt to increase the level of gratification he was dispensing. With a slight hesitance, the black haired singer took him into his mouth. Chachamaru's body spasmed, aching to come, aching for release. Gackt un-wrapped his mouth from around the stalk and used his thumb to rub the gluey emission around the tip. He smeared it along the length, the residue clinging between his fingers like melted ice cream. As further paroxysms of pleasure scurried along Chacha to the furthest reaches of his limbs and shattered like broken light-bulbs at the ends of his fingers, Gackt clenched his fist, blocking Chacha's release.

His eyes burst open staring weakly at Gackt. He had somehow found his way into a heap on the floor beside Gackt, who was now crawling forward to pull off the blond's shirt. He quickly discarded it as Gackt, one by one, ripped the buttons from it in his haste. Gackt was hot and bothered beneath his charade as one could plainly see. Chacha's failed attempts at restricting his voice had worked well on the virile, younger man and although not nearly as ripe as him, he was still very ready.

The hot, sharp kisses down his chest were too much. He couldn't hold back his voice any longer, shrieking out, loudly. Gackt clamped one hand against Chacha's mouth blocking out as much of volume as he could. He could feel the warmth in Chachamaru's cheeks.

"Too much...for you...old man?" Gackt teased, his breath almost beginning to lose its composure. Chachamaru couldn't reply, even if the hand wasn't firmly pressed against his face, stopping any reply. He leant forward into him as Gackt's teeth ripped and his tongue toyed against his areolas. He was rough, almost frenzied, but despite the slow rise of blood through a rigid and gnawed nipple, Chachamaru found himself enjoying it.

"Chacha...I can't...wait anymore," Gackt grunted, his hand directed southwards. Chachamaru flinched, but found himself spreading his legs involuntarily. The heat between them had already risen greatly, to a point where beads of sweat where growing and trickling haphazardly down both men's foreheads. The temperature between Chacha's legs was unbearable and not even the uncomfortable strain of Gackt's wriggling fingers could cool him off. He squirmed, uneasy against the awkward pressure until it brushed against him in the best agony yet. Lights stabbed behind his eyes and he stiffened, harder than before. Pre-cum more than oozed, more than dripped from his aching need. His arms longed to reach down, and as soon as the idea popped into his head, nothing short of Gackt's hand tightly containing each wrist would stop him. That is exactly what happened. Pinning his arms behind him with one hand, Gackt half leant on him, the other hand spreading him, preparing him.

"G-aaaackkt-san!" Chacha screeched, his voice was thirsty, dry, and desperate with his need. Gackt found himself looking down; any stimulation at all and the long haired blond would go off in fireworks. Gackt turned him over, the poor man too lost in his pleasure to do it himself.

As he mounted Chacha, Gackt found himself biting his lip to prevent himself from reaching climax too quickly. The snug, baking warmth, of the guitarist's cavity, pressed against him, almost milking the sap from inside him. Chachamaru clenched unconsciously, the extra pressure too much. Gackt knelt up, his arms around Chacha's waist, pulling him up with him, teeth still shredding his lip to distract him. It was bliss but it would be over in seconds and he had to prolong it as much as possible.

Chachamaru took deep breaths, hoping to postpone his own speedy arrival. Gackt's hand snatched hold of him, tightly, roughly but with just enough give and pumped him swiftly. The second he urged his hips to move they pistoned wildly, unstoppable in their mission. The earth-shattering result shook them to their cores. Chachamaru all but screamed as Gackt spurted inside him, the burning liquid drowning his insides as it flooded inside him. He felt the arm around his waist tight and the fingers around his length shake. The feeling of Gackt's runny climax churning his insides was too much and he followed suit, cumming hard through the singer's thin fingers the thick paste sticking to his fingers.

They rode through the wave of blinding pleasure, prolonging it as much as possible and grasping at each other, gasping and panting, before collapsing into each other. Gackt pulled out, the spoils leaking out onto the floor.

Chachamaru was the first to speak, still panting.

"The bus...probably...left...without us..." he wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned over, Gackt was already getting to his feet.

"I'd laugh if it didn't." Gackt chuckled with a yawn. Chachamaru was proved wrong as a loud and impatient "beep" resounded through the room. They grinned at each other and quickly re-clothed, the offending red trousers constricting an already re-mounting hard-on.

"Gackt...you are insatiable!" Chachamaru exclaimed impressed and appalled at the same time. Gackt grasped his shirt from the floor next to the door. His reply was another grin.

"That's why they love me," Gackt smugly replied and swaggered out of the room.


End file.
